Dying Message
Dying Message is a note White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Remake). It details the story about The Housemistress's mind & Info of Password of the box at the Student Department Office. It is exclusive to the remake version. Location It is found in Faculty Office 2 on the Second floor of Main Building, Section 2 of Yeondu High School. (To acquire this document, You need a Typewriter Button.) ( In Remake ver, It is possible When you play the Normal mode or above ) Transcript 2015 English= Nobody recognizes me. How much I care and love my students. I only meant for the kids to grow up good and polite, but they only complain how harsh I am without thinking about how I feel. But I can endure this. Someday the students will see me differently. Yes, that has to happen. There was a junior year kid who died while sneaking out of the dorm from my watch. Am I so terrifying that the kids would take such an extraordinary route? It's not like I am raising them……. Lately I've been doubting myself, slowly convinced that maybe I am in the wrong. Where did it begin to go wrong? I just heard the rumors today. It was about the kid who recently died. The rumor said maybe I killed the kid my self. I was so bewildered and angry that I could not say anything. Something snapped inside me. My true intention will never make its way to them……. I am sick of everything. The quieter I get, the louder they buzz like a swarm of disgusting files. They keep buzzing in my ear……. No one is going to save me but myself. I gain nothing from holding back. I cannot hold it anymore. Today, I will make an example out of someone. They will never be noisy again. This is war. A war that will not end until one of us is gone……. |-|Korean= 아무도 날 알아주지 않는다. 내가 학생들을 얼마나 아끼고 사랑하는지. 나는 아이들이 바르고 정숙하게 자라길 바라는 것 뿐인데. 저들은 내 마음도 모르고 너무 엄격하다며 불만이다. 하지만 난 견딜 수 있다. 언? 가는 나에 대한 평가도 고칠 수 있겠지. 반드시 그럴 것이다. ---- 이학년 학생 중 한 명이 내 눈을 피해 기숙사를 빠져나가다 죽는 일이 있었다. 그렇게 무모한 행동을 할 정도로, 내가 숨막히게 못살게 구는 걸까? 내가 저들을 사육하는 것도 아닌데.. 요즘엔 점점 내가 잘못하고 있는 것이 아닐까 의구심이 든다. 대체 어디서부터 잘못된 걸까... ---- 오늘에야 그 소문을 들었다. 얼마전 죽은 그 아이에 관한 얘기였다. 내가 그 아이를 죽인 것 아니냐는 소문이 학생들 사이에 돌고 있었다. 너무 당황스럽고 분해서 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 무언가 내 안에서 끊어지는 것 같은 소리를 들었다. 내 진심은 영영 저들에게 전해지지 않을 것이다.. ---- 이? 모든 것이 지겹다. 내가 조용할수록 저들은 쉴새없이 조잘거리며 떠든다. 마치 파리 새끼 마냥. 귓가에 앵앵앵앵……. 누구도 나를 구해주지 않는다. 참아봐야 내가 손해일 뿐이다. 견딜 수 없다. 오늘 한 녀석을 붙잡아 본보기로 삼을테다. 다시는 시끄럽게 떠들지 못하겠지. 이건 전쟁이다. 둘 중 하나가 사라질 때까진 끝나지 않을……. |-|Français= Un message de mort Personne ne me reconnaît. Combien je tiens à mes étudiants. Je voulais seulement que les enfants grandissent en étant bons et polis, et eux, ils ne font que de se plaindre de la dureté que je suis sans penser à ce que je ressens. Mais je peux endurer ça. Un jour, les étudiants me verront différemment. Oui cela doit arriver. Il y a une jeune fille de première qui est morte en tentant de faire le mur sous ma surveillance. Je suis si terrifiante pour que les enfants prennent un chemin aussi extraordinaire ? Ce n'est pas comme si je les élevais... Plus tôt, je me suis mise à douter, peut être que j'ai tort. Où est-ce que cela a commencé à aller de travers ? J'ai entendu une rumeur aujourd'hui. C'était à propos de la fille qui est récemment morte. On disait que c'était peut être moi qui l'avait tué. J'étais tellement déconcertée et en colère que je ne pouvais rien dire. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Ma véritable intention ne leur parviendra jamais.. J'en ai marre de tout. Plus je suis silencieuse, plus ils bourdonnent comme un essaim de mouches dégoûtantes. Ils continuent de bourdonner dans mon oreille... Personne ne me sauvera à par moi. Je n'obtiens rien en me retenant. Je ne peux pas tenir plus. Aujourd'hui, je vais faire un exemple avec quelqu'un. Ils ne seront plus jamais bruyants. C'est une guerre. Une guerre qui ne se terminera pas tant que l'un d'entre nous partira. Further Notes *If you want to acquire The Housemistress Spirit (Document), You need a this Document. *To acquire the this document, See the pages Typewriter Button. *The Method of passcode decode in "Dying Message" is different for each language. (Ex // English ver: A capital letter in middle of sentence.See the Example of passcode at Gallery. [ Except for pronoun I and the first letter of sentences. ] / Korean & Japanese ver: Changes the Arabic numerals as the same pronunciation of that letter.See the Example of passcode (Korean) at Gallery.) *The Dying Message's passcode is Random. Note Gallery Printed Dying Message.png|Printed Dying Message Example_of_passcode.png|Example of passcode Example_of_passcode_(Korean).png|Example of passcode (Korean) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents